Erotomanía Extrema
by Luna de Acero
Summary: La locura no tiene explicación, ¿el amor tampoco? Cuando los deseos vencen los límites de la razón, el miedo domina a las almas. Levi es un exitoso abogado, con una vida bien establecida a costa de liberar criminales, Eren es un chico perturbado, que solo busca que lo amen. Riren/AU/Lemon/One Shot/Angs
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Los ánimos dispuestos a una historia extraña... ustedes qué dicen? Si quieren animarme, sean tan amables de dejarme en sus comentarios sus impresiones. Mucho amor mis amores. Hasta la proxima.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, fin.

Advertencia: Lemon, muchos feels, angs, palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar y mi propia locura volcada completamente, así que ya saben.

.

.

 ** _"Así es la vida... a veces el cuchillo... y a veces... la herida..."_**

 ** _Anónimo_**

.

.

El doctor miró atentamente a su paciente que sonreía muy tranquilo, casi feliz, y tal vez en otros diagnósticos podría haber sido algo bueno, más no en este. Estaba preocupado.

-: Dime, Eren… - dijo hablando con cautela - ¿Has tomado la medicación?

-: Claro, doctor Pixis, ¿no ve usted que estoy mejor? He retomado mis estudios… ¿sabe? Soy el mejor estudiante de Derecho Laboral, el mejor.

-: ¿Quieres que hablemos de él?

-: ¿De quién? – dijo el muchacho fingiendo ingenuidad.

-: Eren…

-: Sólo bromeo doctor, mire, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

-: ¿Estás seguro? – el doctor evaluaba cada pequeña reacción del joven, con el correr del tiempo se había vuelto un experto, especialmente con este extraño caso.

-: Tengo mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, como me lo pidió, estoy realizando el curso de fotografía que le dije, ¿quiere ver algunos de mis trabajos? – dijo emocionado sacando una delgada carpeta.

-: Sí, claro – el doctor abrió la misma y miró su interior, fotos de cosas simples, pero en verdad encantadoras, debía aceptar que el chico tenía talento. Una mariposa posada en una taza de porcelana, la mano de una mujer sobre la hierba, un tenedor manchado de salsa sobre un plato con borde de flores, una gota de lluvia deslizándose por la ventana, un primer plano del ojo de un perro, entre otras cosas - ¿Qué buscas captar, Eren? – preguntó el psiquiatra.

-: Las cosas simples, esas que se escapan de nuestra atención, aquellas de las que gozamos a diario y nos olvidamos que están allí… creo, ja, ja – rió candorosamente.

-: Son hermosas, ¿qué más estuviste haciendo?

-: Bueno, empecé a ir a las prácticas de hockey sobre césped, soy defensor, y no es por arrogante, pero uno muy bueno.

-: ¿Hablaste con tus padres?

-: Aún no – el muchacho bajó la cabeza y luego la levantó – Pero lo haré… solo… no ahora…

-: Tu madre está preocupada – El galeno notó apenas una leve chispa de rencor en los ojos del joven.

-: No tiene por qué estarlo, yo me estuve portando bien.

-: Bien, ¿algo más que quieras mencionar?

-: Nada.

-: Bueno, llegaremos hasta aquí entonces. Aquí tienes la receta nueva, Eren, toma las pastillas.

-: Lo hago, doc – luego le sonrió espléndidamente.

-: Será hasta la semana que viene.

-0-

Petra estaba furiosa, el último jardinero había hecho estragos con las azaleas, y además había quemado las margaritas con ese fertilizante tan fuerte.

-: No reniegues más – le dijo su marido mientras repasaba unas hojas de un caso – Solo contrata otro y ya.

-: Pero, ¿puedes creer que me mintió en la cara? Me dijo que no se lo explicaba, que había sido en extremo cuidadoso. ¡Usssh! Me da tanta rabia. Pensé que iba a ser el indicado, Annie me dio tantas recomendaciones.

-: Dios, Petra, sólo consigue otro maldito jardinero.

La mujer suspiró y abrazó a su marido desde la espalda, dejando un beso en su cuello, el pelo negro le picaba en el rostro.

-: Lo siento, tal vez me ofusqué demasiado, pero cobró una fortuna para hacer todo mal y ni siquiera se hizo cargo, pero tienes razón, buscaré otro.

-: Pregúntale a Erwin, estoy seguro que él debe saber, su jardín es grandioso.

-: Ya lo hice, pero ese jardinero no tiene tiempo disponible.

-: Ya aparecerá alguien.

-: ¿Un caso difícil? – preguntó mirando los papeles.

-: Lo de siempre, pero saldremos adelante, ya verás. Oi, ¿le dices a Martha que me prepare un té negro? Necesito despejarme un poco.

-: Por supuesto, por cierto esta tarde voy con Annie al club, empecé tennis.

-: Me parece bien – dijo el hombre sin prestarle demasiada atención, Petra suspiró, sabía que Levi no era demasiado demostrativo con las palabras, aunque fuera un genio del engaño debido a su profesión, reconocido y buscado abogado penal, pero sabía demostrarle su afecto de otras maneras, con su cuerpo por ejemplo. Se ruborizó de recordar lo que hicieron un par de horas atrás y contenta se fue a la cocina de la enorme mansión, realmente agradecía su vida perfecta.

-0-

El joven bebió de su malteada y le quedó un gracioso bigote de la espuma de la leche. Mikasa le alcanzó una servilleta.

-: Sigues ensuciándote como cuando niño – le dijo sonriendo.

-: Pero es que así es más rico – respondió con simplicidad el ojiverde.

-: Eren, ¿ya empezaste el trabajo de Derecho Laboral?

-: Ya lo terminé – dijo feliz el joven. Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados.

-: ¿De verdad? Wow, pero era super extenso – indicó Mikasa.

-: Sí, pero me apasiona esa materia, realmente empecé y no pude parar hasta el final. Por cierto, ¿les conté que estoy de novio?

Sus amigos lo miraron alarmados.

-: Oigan, ¿por qué esas caras?

-: Eren, ¿estás tomando tus pastillas, verdad? – Armin dijo con voz temblorosa.

-: Otra vez lo mismo – dijo el joven rodando los ojos, metió la mano en su mochila y sacó el frasco – Miren, miren incrédulos, estoy perfecto, ya dejen de fantasear. Además el doctor Pixis dijo que de seguir así me dará el alta médica el mes entrante.

-: ¿De verdad? – dijo Mikasa sonriendo.

-: Pueden preguntarle, no me molesta.

-: Bueno, ¿y con quién estás saliendo? – preguntó con cautela Armin. Eren se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-: Bueno, bueno es apresurado decir que somos novios, nos estamos conociendo. Creo que a su lado olvido todo lo doloroso del pasado.

-: Eren… tú sabes que Jean va a casarse, ¿cierto? – dijo Armin con una mueca compungida.

-: Si, lo sé, ¿por qué?

Sus amigos lo miraban sin dar crédito, ni siquiera una lágrima, nada, ni berrinches.

-: Pues, si te sientes mal, ven con nosotros, no estés por ahí sufriendo solito o pensando cosas estúpidas, ¿está bien? – le suplicó la mujer.

-: ¿Sufriendo? Ja, ja, ja, ja – se carcajeó el joven, que hasta le saltó una lágrima – No sean dramáticos, Jean es parte de mi pasado, realmente no quiero hablar de eso. Ya lo superé, se los dije, mi esfuerzo y la medicación. Ahora lo entendí, está todo bien. Además les acabo de decir que me interesa otra persona… aaah… creo que es mi oportunidad de enamorarme.

-: ¿Tan rápido? – dijo Armin sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-: ¿Tan rápido, dices? Armin, sufrí dos años por ese idiota, ya fue suficiente, soy un nuevo Eren ahora. Y además… este hombre me hace muy feliz, hemos salido un par de veces – decía recordando y poniendo cara de ensueño – Es tan… maduro, varonil… tan centrado y culto… Conversamos mucho, aunque no tiene mucho tiempo, pero el poco que compartimos… aaah – suspiró con sentimiento.

Armin miró de reojo a Mikasa que hizo lo mismo.

-: Bueno, ¿y cuando lo vamos a conocer? – preguntó la chica tratando de seguirle la corriente.

-: Bueno, aun no, ya les dije, no somos una pareja formal aún, les dije que nos estamos conociendo.

-: ¿Ya lo hicieron? – preguntó el rubio.

-: ¡Armin! – se exaltó Mikasa y Eren solo se rió divertido.

-: Aún no, ya saben, no me gusta ir tan rápido, pero ganas no me faltan – volvió a morderse el labio. Eren era virgen aún, al menos no había dejado que nadie invadiera su cuerpo, y realmente esperaba que este hombre llenara los vacíos de su vida.

-: Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con Shirley? – preguntó Armin.

-: Oh, ¿el muñeco? Lo arrojé a la basura – luego tomó un largo trago y Mikasa volvió a mirarse disimuladamente con Armin.

-0-

Levi salió al jardín a fumar un poco, mientras estiraba su espalda, el caso había terminado hacía dos días y recién estaba acabando con los informes y los documentos posteriores a la sentencia. Había sido una rotunda victoria como siempre, o bueno, como casi siempre.

Caminó descalzo por el verde pasto y cuando prestó un poco de atención alrededor se sorprendió. El jardín… era completamente diferente. Está bien, normalmente llegaba muy tarde en la noche y se iba a la madrugada, casi que no había estado muy presente las últimas dos semanas, ¿pero tanto podía cambiar el lugar?

De un florido jardín estilo británico, ahora todo era orden y deliciosa armonía para la vista en un jardín que mostraba una enorme tendencia oriental. Le gustaba, mucho. El pasto verde, mullido y suave de siempre, pero al fondo con una sector cubierto de pequeñas piedras blancas, con un piso flotante de madera obscura lustrosa, una fuente zen al medio, canteros perfectos con cañas de bambú de diversos largos, arbustos enanos recortados perfectamente y rendondos, algunas calas en los extremos. Amaba las calas, eran su flor favorita, se quedó admirando uno de los rincones y Petra lo abrazó por la cintura.

-: ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

-: ¿Calas? ¿En serio?

-: Bueno, son tus favoritas.

-: Lo sé, pero siempre dijiste que eran flores de muerto, nunca pensé que las encontraría en nuestro jardín, me sorprende.

-: Si, fue la recomendación del nuevo jardinero, al principio me resistí al cambio, pero vino con un proyecto muy sólido y algunos bosquejos del diseño, y qué puedo decir, me convenció.

-: Al fin conseguiste alguien talentoso, me gusta. Aquí se respira un aire de reláx.

-: ¡Estoy tan feliz que te guste! – dijo girándose y besándolo en los labios, Levi la abrazó, estaba contento, su esposa era muy comprensiva, nunca una queja sobre su agotador trabajo, siempre con esa cálida sonrisa dispuesta para él. Tan delicada. Estaba conforme. La tomó de las manos y las sintió algo desnudas.

-: ¿Petra?

-: ¿Mmm? – dijo ella con una sutil sonrisa.

-: ¿Dónde está tu anillo? – se refería a la sortija de casamiento.

-: Oh, eso… emmm… la… la perdí – respondió mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente – No te enojes por favor, es que… me puse a ayudar en el jardín, quería aprender como era colocar los plantines, y me saqué los anillos, y bueno… yo… no sé que pasó, sólo… desapareció.

-: ¿Te lo robaron? – dijo el hombre poniéndose serio.

-: No, no, estoy segura que no, porque los demás si estaban, y si hubiera sido por dinero se hubieran llevado la de nuestro compromiso que tiene el diamante grande. Pienso que se me debe haber caído y debe haber rodado a algún rincón de la casa. Ya les encargué a Martha y Julia que se fijaran cuidadosamente. Aaah, lo siento tanto, fue mi descuido.

Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-: Ya, qué más da, si no la encuentran visita a Gregor y dile que te confeccione una nueva.

-: Sí, mi amor…

-0-

Eren se estaba aplicando crema en las heridas de las manos.

-: ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo Mikasa mirando alarmada sus manos llenas de curitas.

-: ¿Esto? No es nada, me puse a ayudar a una vecina con su jardín y bueno, creo que me entusiasmé demasiado, tenía muchas rosas… odio las rosas… pero ella también, así que me pidió que las sacara. Además también gané algunos dólares extras. Por cierto, voy a mudarme.

-: ¿Por qué?

-: Subieron la renta de nuevo, es lindo, es cómodo, es cerca, pero es demasiado.

-: ¿Acaso tus padres dejaron de pasarte tu mensualidad?

-: No, no es eso, pero quiero ahorrar algo de dinero, quisiera comprarme un auto, sabes.

-: ¿Cómo van tus clases de fotografía?

-: ¡Genial! – dijo Eren sonriendo – Hice un montón nuevas, mi profesora dice que he mejorado mucho, claro aún no puedo comprar una cámara profesional, pero hago lo que puedo, ¿ves por qué debo ahorrar dinero?

-: ¿Y tu trabajo?

-: Muy bien, me han felicitado, aunque estoy algo cansado de los números y las planillas, pero ni modo, así es la administración.

-: ¿Tu nueva conquista?

-: Mikasa, ¿qué es esto? – dijo Eren sonriendo a más no poder - ¿Una especie de interrogatorio?

-: Discúlpame, es solo que tengo curiosidad.

-: Todo está bien con él… bueno, está un poco apresurado por tener sexo – Mikasa abrió grande sus ojos ante esa confesión – Pero ya le dije que vamos despacio… espero lo entienda…

Eso en cierta manera la dejó más tranquila.

-0-

Levi salió para darse un chapuzón en la piscina, hacía un calor de muerte, y adentro estaba el aire acondicionado a toda marcha, pero en verdad quería refrescarse en el agua. Petra estaba en casa de Annie en una barbacoa a la que la habían invitado, Levi no tenía ganas de ir, después del trabajo los rollos sociales no le iban demasiado, a menos que le sirvieran para conocer a alguna persona influyente o fortalecer vínculos con gente del poder. Y este no era el caso.

Dejó el libro de Sherlock Holmes a un costado, se puso la maya, un short de color amarillo con algunas combinaciones en un vivo rojo, se puso los anteojos de sol, salió con la bata enrollada en su brazo y su paquete de cigarros. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

Cuando estaba por meterse se sorprendió de encontrar al jardinero, estaba con un mameluco verde, agachado, al parecer encargándose de limpiar debajo de los arbustos o algo así.

-: Buenas tardes – dijo el abogado con grave voz por detrás del otro. De espaldas se podía dar cuenta que era un hombre bien formado, con espalda ancha, cabello castaño algo desordenado, cuando se giró tuvo que corregirse, no era un hombre, era un jovencito.

-: Hola, Señor Ackerman – le dijo con una espectacular sonrisa que derretía icebergs.

Levi quedó impresionado, más cuando se puso de pie sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa, era un jodido adonis de 1,80 mts, ojos verdes preciosos y físico de modelo. ¿En qué puta mierda estaba pensando Petra al contratarlo? Internamente se sintió inferior de inmediato, aunque se sobrepuso, él tenía lo suyo, él otro era un crío que se ganaba la vida escarbando la tierra, sí era muy impactante y todo, pero jamás le podría dar lo que él podía a su esposa. Disimuladamente miró la entrepierna de Eren, no, tampoco, él estaba por encima de los estándares, no iba a sentirse mal por eso, si había veces que Petra le pedía que se refrenara un poco porque le dolía. Suspiró molesto, ¿y por qué carajos el engendro ése lo miraba tan feliz?, parecía que tuviera una aura alrededor que lo hacía brillar. Que ganas de meterle una buena trompada en el hocico.

-: Bueno, parece que hiciste un buen trabajo por aquí – dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y para romper la tensión.

-: ¿Le parece? – dijo el joven con una dulce voz sin dejar de mirarlo.

-: Me gusta el estilo zen que sugeriste, el mantenimiento es menor y queda más prolijo.

-: Gra-gracias, señor Ackerman – el muchacho se sonrojó un poco ante el halago y el hombre levantó una ceja desconcertado – Estuve pensando… que unas luces de piso en burbujas ahumadas de vidrio… sentarían muy bien para tener una buena iluminación nocturna.

-: Si tú dices que eso sería bueno, hazlo – dio su consentimiento el mayor, luego vio que gruesas gotas de transpiración le surcaban el rostro, le dio un poco de asco, pero entendió que el pobre se estaba achicharrando bajo el sol ardiente del verano, más en ese horripilante mameluco – Ey, sal un rato del calor, te vas a insolar, ¿no quieres algo fresco?

Eren casi tembló de la alegría.

-: S-se lo agradecería mucho, señor Ackerman – dijo siguiendo al más bajo, mientras sus ojos se grababan al detalle cada centímetro de la perfecta anatomía del ojiazul.

-: Deja las formalidades, chico, solo dime Levi.

Eren se quedó esperando en la galería a la sombra, desabrochó algunos botones de su ropa de trabajo, su trabajado pecho estaba lleno de gotitas de transpiración. Levi salió de la casa con dos latas heladas de refresco. Le aventó uno a Eren que lo agarró en el aire.

-: Son de limonada, no sé si sea de tu agrado ese sabor.

-: Está perfecto, gracias.

El hombre empezaba a impacientarse, porqué ese joven lo miraba de esa manera como lo haría una monja a la Virgen María, con tanta devoción, le incomodaba un poco.

-: ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

-: E-eren… Eren Jaeger…

Levi frunció el ceño, podía jurar que había escuchado ese nombre antes. Tenía una memoria de elefante, por lo que buscó en sus archivos hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

-: ¿Jaeger? Oh, sí, ¿tú estudias derecho en la universidad Sina?

-: ¿Cómo lo supo? – dijo el joven mirándolo con más admiración si era posible.

-: Yo corregí un trabajo tuyo, la semana pasada. Fui a reemplazar a mi colega, Erwin Smith que se fue a hacer un curso al exterior, tú estás en mis clases. En verdad, lo siento, no recuerdo tu cara, pero si el trabajo, por cierto, era muy bueno.

Eren sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de la emoción.

-: Pues sí, soy su alumno, yo sólo traté con su esposa cuando vine aquí y luego me enteré de quien era usted. Disculpe, no fue adrede.

-: No, no te disculpes, sólo es una coincidencia. Bueno, sigue esforzándote Eren, tienes grandes condiciones para la carrera.

-: Que alguien exitoso como usted diga eso de mí… me hace muy feliz – los ojos del muchacho se afilaron un poco, y algo en el instinto de Levi, tan acostumbrado a lidiar con criminales, lo alertó, esa mirada… - Gracias, Levi-san.

-0-

-: ¡Oh, Shirley! – dijo Eren tomando al osito de felpa color gris de tamaño mediano entre sus manos y dando giros sobre su eje, para luego desplomarse en la cama – Hoy fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Con Levi-san nadamos en su piscina, me acorraló en una de las esquinas, su boca es tan fresca – dijo mientras se tocaba los labios y sus ojos se entornaban soñadores, abrazó más al oso – Aún no hemos hecho el amor, pero ya falta tan poco… Me halagó, Shirley, dijo que era un buen alumno, que tenía futuro… Yo sólo quiero estar a su lado… Levi-san, Levi-san – dijo suspirando pesado – Lo siento Shirley, cierra tus ojos, necesito esto, no te enojes – Puso el osito de cara contra la almohada contraria, se colocó el anillo de oro en su mano – Soy la esposa de Levi-san – dijo mientras su respiración se agitaba, metió su mano entre su pantalón pijama y capturó su miembro que ya estaba erecto – Quiero que Levi-san me haga el amor… Siiii… que se hunda en mí, que me embarace… yo le daré un hijo a Levi-san… Yo seré todo para él… - Se concentró en las docenas de fotos que tenía pegadas en el techo de su habitación, todas del hombre en cuestión. Su mano agarrada firmemente a su erección acariciándola en un vaivén tortuoso – Levi-san… Levi-san… tóqueme… muérdame… lastímeme, por favor… - Mientras estaba a punto de venirse con los ojos en blanco y resoplando fervientemente se mordió la otra mano con ferocidad, cuando sintió las gotas de sangre salpicarle la lengua, se vino en un espasmo largo que lo dejó algunos minutos aletargado.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa miró su botiquín del baño, y el frasco con las pastillas, lo abrió, sacó una y la tiró al inodoro para ver como el agua se la llevaba. No necesitaba ninguna droga, era suficiente con la que Levi le proporcionaba a diario.

-0-

-: Me voy a casa de mis padres – anunció Eren, y sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos – Hablé con mi madre – su semblante era algo taciturno – Quiere verme, y creo que debería aprovechar estas vacaciones de verano, tal vez me vaya… no sé, dos semanas o un mes, aún no me decido.

-: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – ofreció Armin y Eren les sonrió con tristeza.

-: No chicos, esto es algo que tengo que resolver por mis propios medios. En verdad les agradezco, y les prometo que si no puedo con esto se los haré saber. Oigan, les voy a escribir todos los días.

-: Bueno, realmente me parece una decisión muy sabia de tu parte – dijo Mikasa – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, además, este semestre brillaste, estarán muy orgullosos de tu desempeño.

-: Avisa si necesitas algo, ¿ok? – le dijo Armin poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-: Gracias, chicos, son los mejores amigos del mundo. Por cierto, Armin, ¿no estás usando tu auto verdad?

-: No, ya sabes, me asusta manejar, después del último choque… bueno…

-: ¿Podrías prestármelo? Te lo dejaré con el tanque lleno, mira tengo mi carnet de conducir renovado – dijo sacando la billetera y mostrándole el documento.

-: No hace falta Eren, sé que eres muy responsable, puedes llevarlo, no hay problema.

-: ¡Gracias, Armin! – dijo estrangulándolo en un abrazo.

-: Esto merece una selfie – agregó Mikasa y se sentó al lado de Eren, todos se apretujaron y pusieron una cara graciosa para retratar el grato momento.

-0-

El hombre se había pedido un cortado, mientras leía el diario, tenía que llenar dos odiosas horas para luego ir al estudio a entrevistarse con un cliente. Estaba lejos de su casa, y le vendría bien ponerse al día con las noticias. En eso estaba cuando su celular vibró. Se fijó, un número que no tenía agendado, atendió.

-: Hola…

-: ¿Levi-san? Oh, dis-disculpe, soy Eren, Eren Jaeger, su… jardinero.

Levi se quedó pensando de donde había sacado el chico su número, ¿se lo habría dado Petra? Bueno, muchos de sus clientes lo tenían, tampoco era información confidencial, pero…

-: Hola, Eren, ¿qué necesitas?

El joven parecía agitado y algo asustado.

-: Disculpe, no quería molestarlo, pero verá… ¡Rayos! Estoy en un aprieto grande. Mi auto se quedó a medio camino en esta ruta y… Bueno, se pinchó una rueda, yo no sé nada de mecánica… ¡Diablos, Armin va a matarme!

-: ¿Dónde estás?

-: Ah… ummm… Creo que es la interestatal 77, donde justo hay una rotonda que va a Shinganshina.

Levi rodó los ojos, eso era jodidamente lejos.

-: Perdón, yo no debería molestarlo, pero hace una hora que no pasa ningún auto y… y… disculpe, olvídelo, caminaré, perdone Levi-san…

El hombre se sintió un poco mal, se imaginaba al pobre joven sólo en esa ruta desolada, incluso si caminaba le tomaría hasta la noche llegar a alguna estación de servicio, miró su reloj, con suerte podría estar ahí en 45 minutos, si ponía quinta, pero entonces no llegaría a tiempo con la entrevista con su cliente. Bueno, al menos podía darle un aventón, ¿no? Al menos así haría tiempo a llegar. Suspiró molesto.

-: Quédate ahí y no te muevas, iré a buscarte – fue todo lo que dijo y cortó. Pagó la consumición que no llegó a probar y se marchó.

-0-

-: ¡Annie! – dijo la rubia aferrándose a su amiga y llorando copiosamente.

-: Ya, tranquila Petra, estamos aquí, Bert vino conmigo, no te vamos a dejar sola.

La patrulla estaba apostada en la puerta y ya le habían hecho las preguntas del caso.

-: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – dijo la rubia desconsolada.

-: Ya tienen a todos buscándolo, tranquilízate. Bert, tráele un vaso con agua fresca por favor.

En las noticias de esa noche salió el anuncio junto a la foto de Levi:

 _"El reconocido abogado penal Levi Ackerman desapareció el día de ayer en horas de la tarde. La policía está tratando de dar con su paradero, sólo encontraron su auto vacío y sin rastros de violencia en las intersecciones de la ruta interestatal 77 y la 49. Si usted lo ha visto o tiene información acerca de su ubicación, le rogamos se comunique a los siguientes teléfonos que figuran en la pantalla…"_

-0-

Se sentía pesado, le dolía muchísimo la nuca, abrió los ojos con pesadez. No recordaba que había pasado, su boca estaba pastosa y seca. Movió la cabeza y se quejó por el dolor en su nuca.

-: Mmm… aarrghh… - fue todo lo que salió entre sus labios. Estaba algo aturdido, miró alrededor sin poder reconocer el lugar, parecía una pieza como de madera, trató de mover las manos pero las tenía firmemente atadas sobre su cabeza - ¿Queee? – arrastró la palabra con debilidad.

-: ¿Levi-san? – sintió una voz vagamente familiar que se acercaba, aún no podía enfocar bien la vista, estaba algo obscuro - ¿Ya despertó? Debe estar sediento, tome – dijo el extraño acercándole un vaso con agua, estaba semi recostado sobre unas almohadas, tomó con avidez, estaba sediento – Tranquilo, hágalo despacio – indicaba esa voz.

Trató de mover las piernas, pero entonces miró y pudo enfocar unas especies de cuerdas gruesas que salían de ambos extremos de la cama y lo tenían firmemente atado.

-: ¿Qué carajo? – Empezaba a despabilarse y a darse cuenta de la situación - ¿Dónde estoy?

-: Levi-san – dijo el muchacho de grandes ojos verdes mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mejilla - ¿Le duele Levi-san? Disculpe si fui un poco brusco, pero era necesario.

El hombre comenzó a recordar como flashes lo sucedido recientemente, recordaba el café, haber salido, estacionado, ver al joven, y luego todo negro.

-: ¿Eren? ¿Qué sucede? Desátame – dijo todavía sin caer del todo en la situación.

-: Lo siento Levi-san, puedo hacer muchas cosas por usted, pero no lo desataré. Oh, es verdad, ¡Shirley! – El muchacho se puso de pie y volvió con el oso entre sus brazos – Levi-san, ella es Shirley, es mi amiga más querida, Shirley, él es Levi-san, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? ¿Verdad que es muy apuesto? Es el esposo más grandioso que existe – dijo mientras volvía a acariciar la mejilla de Levi.

El hombre era abogado, no era tonto, no dijo nada, pensando profusamente qué hacer para salir de aprieto, cuando miró arriba se quedó estupefacto.

-. ¿Le gustan? – dijo Eren mirando las fotos del techo – Yo las tomé, es increíble, no hay ni una sola foto en la que se vea feo, ¡qué digo! Eso es imposible.

-: Eren, desátame – el pelinegro lo miró con mucha seriedad.

-: ¿Tiene hambre? He preparado todos sus platillos favoritos, Martha me contó todos sus secretos, ah, esa mujer es tan amable. Le traeré el sashimi de verduras, me ha salido exquisito, estuve practicando mucho.

-: No quiero comer, Eren, suéltame, escucha, escucha – trató de sonar razonable – Mira, no sé qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza, pero si me sueltas no se lo diré a nadie, me iré de aquí, te dejaré un jugoso cheque y olvidaremos todo.

Eren se acercó rápidamente y capturó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con intensidad, mientras el hombre se resistía e intentaba correr el rostro. Eren resoplaba enfebrecido, lo miró como un depredador miraría a su presa y le habló sobre sus labios.

-: Lo amo, Levi-san, lo amo tanto, jamás dejaré que se vaya de aquí. Lo haré feliz, le daré todo lo que me pida, no necesitará nada ni a nadie más a mi lado.

Luego apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, suspirando con sentimiento.

-: Levi-san, Levi-san, lo amo, lo amo… Levi-san huele tan bien – dijo aspirando sobre su pecho.

El hombre estaba helado, completamente aterrado, ese hijo de puta estaba desquiciado, loco de remate, sólo confiaba en que pudieran encontrar las pistas suficientes para que lo encontraran antes de que ese joven atentara contra su vida. "Piensa, Ackerman, Piensa", se daba ánimos, debería cooperar para no hacer enojar al castaño y ver como mierda hacer para huir de ahí. ¿Habría vecinos? Miró por la ventana, pero no se sentía ruidos de autos ni nada parecido, tal vez fuera un barrio de los suburbios. ¿Si gritaba lo escucharían?

-0-

Tres días y no había novedades de la desaparición de Levi, toda la ciudad estaba conmocionada. Los detectives le habían dicho que si se trataba de un secuestro no pasaría mucho tiempo en que los mismos estarían poniéndose en contacto con la familia. Al menos todo apuntaba a que lo habían secuestrado.

La investigación era complicada, al ser abogado, les sobraban sospechosos a quienes echarles la culpa, y tenían una extensa lista de gente para investigar e interrogar. No era un caso fácil. Era como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire, no había testigos, ni pistas, absolutamente nada. Ningún camino que marcara por donde seguir.

Petra hablaba a diario con los detectives, que incluso ya empezaban a sospechar de ella, todo era una cruel pesadilla. La mujer estaba destrozada, y no paraba de llorar sin moverse de al lado del teléfono, entregaría todo, daría lo que fuera, con tal de saber que Levi estaba bien.

-0-

Al hombre se le había acabado la paciencia, después de cuatro días atado, Eren solo lo soltaba escasos momentos para ir al baño, y eso a punta de pistola, aunque tenía buena condición física, de verdad que no se atrevía a tratar de arrebatarle el arma, no cuando Eren obscurecía su mirada y sostenía el caño contra su cuerpo.

El baño tenía la rendija de la ventana con rejas puestas por afuera. Por supuesto, dentro, no había ningún elemento cortante, ni gilletes, ni hojas de afeitar, ni tijeras, nada, ni siquiera una maldita pinza para cejas, o cepillos de dientes, apenas media botella de enjuague bucal, el joven era astuto. El botiquín sólo tenía dos frascos con pastillas, Levi las tomó y leyó: Aripriprazol, decía una y la otra Clozapina. Trató de recordar un poco de un cliente que tuvo una vez, uno que estaba algo loco, si no se equivocaba esa medicación era para esquizofrénicos o algo por el estilo, pero Eren no tenía los síntomas de un esquizofrénico. No, aunque con seguridad estaba más loco que una cabra. No era una persona creyente, pero sin duda existía algún tipo de karma en el mundo que se le había vuelto en contra, tal vez por ayudar criminales. Mierda, su mente ya empezaba a divagar.

No había casas cerca a la vista, parecía alguna especie de cabaña perdida en un bosque o algo así. Jodida, mierda, estaba atrapado de verdad. A veces, muy pocas, escuchaba al joven hablar afuera, pero no sabía si era con alguien o si era por celular. Cuando se quedaba solo porque Eren se iba a buscar víveres, gritaba hasta quedarse afónico, pero nadie acudía a sus llamados.

-: ¡Oi, maldito loco! ¡Quiero cagar! ¿Vas a soltarme o qué? – Levi no se contenía, ya no podía ser diplomático, sólo quería asesinar al mocoso insolente.

-: Levi-san, ¿no puede pedir las cosas de mejor manera? – decía Eren con dolor en sus facciones – Yo me preocupo por usted, mire, compre frutillas para hacerle ese licuado que le gusta tanto.

-: ¡¿Estás sordo, hijo de puta?! ¡Necesito cagar!

Luego de la rutina del baño, Eren revisó bien los amarres, las muñecas y los tobillos de Levi se estaban resintiendo, por lo que le había puesto unas muñequeras y unas tobilleras para que no se lastimara.

-: ¿Qué lo tiene tan molesto? – dijo Eren sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con seriedad.

-: No lo sé, Eren, ¿tal vez que un loco hijo de puta me tiene atada contra mi voluntad? ¿Tú que crees?

-: No hace falta ser tan cruel, Levi-san. ¿Sabe? He leído que cuando un hombre no tiene sus necesidades fisiológicas cubiertas se pone ansioso, ¿es eso, Levi-san? – Eren puso su pesada mano sobre uno de los muslos del pelinegro y acarició sugestivamente – Yo también puedo hacerlo sentir bien…

-: Oi, ¿qué haces? – el hombre se asustó un poco de como se estaban encaminando las cosas – No necesito nada, estoy bien, ¿ves? Ya no gritaré, estoy bien… Ey, te lo estoy diciendo, ¿qué haces?

Eren se sentó entre las piernas de Levi y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón.

-: Voy a ser una buena esposa para usted, ya lo verá.

-: Aléjate, no me toques, ¡no me toques! – Pero mucho no podía hacer más que mover apenas las caderas, atado como estaba.

-: Tranquilo Levi-san, lo haré sentir bien – dijo Eren mientras tiraba de su pantalón hacia abajo, l voz del joven era sensual, aterciopelada. El hombre cerró los ojos cuando el joven comenzó a masturbarlo, quería morirse, que le diera un paro cardíaco y se muriera de una vez, un hombre lo estaba tocando, sentía asco, pero a medida que los largos y calientes dedos se friccionaban con suavidad en su carne, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Estaba cabreado, humillado, no podía creer que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara así.

El joven se agachó para lamerlo con ganas.

-: ¡Uugghh! Es… as-asqueroso… - dijo el hombre entre dientes mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, se moriría antes de hacerlo.

Eren lo succionó delicadamente con su boca, sintiendo como se endurecía cada vez más, se sentía tan dichoso, era como tocar el cielo con las manos, aunque su "esposo" se quejara, sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Acarició los testículos con algo de fuerza y continuó lamiendo y succionando alternadamente. Pronto escuchó al Levi mordiéndose los labios para acallar los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca. El ruido de su boca atrapándolo y soltándolo, junto a los resoplidos de Levi era lo único que se escuchaba. El hombre temblaba debajo suyo, arañaba sutilmente su increíble abdomen, mientras las gotas de saliva descendían por la piel del pelinegro y lo humedecían cada vez más.

-: Aaaah, Levi-san es tan delicioso… - soltaba Eren mientras lo miraba desde su posición y volvía a engullirlo. Levi aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero era imposible, esa boca se lo hacía de una forma tan deliciosa que terminó corriéndose sin control, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego de que el placer se fue disipando no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía tan disminuido, tan dominado, que era demasiado para su orgullo, y a todo eso agregarle que se había corrido en la boca de un hombre.

Eren limpió hasta la última gota con su lengua y luego le acomodó la ropa.

-: ¿Ahora se siente mejor, Levi-san?

El hombre no le respondió, solo miraba con los ojos perdidos a través de la ventana.

-0-

Ya habían cenado, y el ojiazul seguía en silencio, a Eren le hubiera gustado que aunque más no fuera le gritara un poco. Lo tapó con una manta y se acostó a su lado, abrazando a Shirley, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre, y en la obscuridad de la habitación comenzó a hablar.

-: Levi-san es tan lindo – dijo dibujando círculos con sus dedos sobre el pecho del pelinegro – Mi padre siempre me odió… desde pequeño… luego me enteré que era porque yo en verdad no era su hijo, era hijo de su hermano. Pero por algún motivo mis padres decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban… Solía llegar borracho a casa, entraba a mi pieza cuando mamá se dormía… - Eren hacía pausas en su relato – Me pellizcaba, y si yo lloraba me decía que mataría a mamá si yo la despertaba. Le tenía miedo, y hasta el día de hoy pienso que realmente lo hubiera hecho. Pero yo era un niño bueno, Levi-san, yo lloraba, pero nunca levantaba la voz, aunque se sacara el cinto y dejara mi espalda llena de marcas, aunque apagara sus cigarros en mis caderas, yo… nunca levanté la voz… Shirley vio todo, ella lo sabe todo – dijo abrazando el oso – Pero nunca le contó a nadie, por eso confío en ella, por eso es mi mejor amiga, nunca me rechazo, ni hizo muecas de desagrado, ella solo secaba mis lágrimas… Mi papá era un hombre malo… y me odiaba… - Levi lo miró de reojo, no podía ver bien su rostro, pero sabía que estaba llorando – Él me tocaba… nunca fue más lejos, pero aún así… era horrible… yo tenía que proteger a mi mamá… Luego un día se fue… mamá se puso muy triste… yo crecí, y una vez vio cuando besaba a un chico… fue la primera vez que mamá me pegó, dijo que estaba enfermo, que el peor error había sido que yo naciera… yo también a veces pienso lo mismo. Que no debí nacer… Traté de estudiar, de ayudarla, yo quería… que me quisiera… pero le daba asco… me dijo que me fuera, que ella me ayudaría con mis estudios, pero que no quería verme más… A veces siento que no recuerdo su rostro, es como si la viera a través de una neblina… A principio de año me llamó, quería que volviera a casa… pero ya no puedo… Sólo sentiría más y más asco… Estoy torcido, no crea que no lo sé. Hay algo muy malo dentro de mí, algo negro, si yo estuviera bien el doctor Pixis no me miraría tanto, no me daría tantas pastillas… Ya no las tomo, porque ahora sé que no hay pastillas que me arreglen… estoy roto… para siempre… Levi-san… ¿Los locos… saben que están locos?

-0-

Levi había perdido un poco la noción de los días que habían pasado, a veces pensaba que era una semana, a veces que diez, a veces que ocho, eran demasiados, y estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¿Y qué pasaba si no lo encontraban nunca? Sus sentimientos se arremolinaban y naufragaban en pensamientos erráticos y tristes. ¿Moriría allí? A veces tenía ganas de clavarle un cuchillo en el rostro, una y cien veces, hasta destrozarle esos profundos ojos llenos de alegría cuando le miraban, y otras veces sólo veía un alma atormentada que no podía con el sufrimiento que le había tocado en su destino. Y eso lo cabreaba más, sentir lástima por ese desgraciado.

Una vez al día Eren le daba sexo oral, cada vez mejor, ahora Levi sólo se relajaba y se dejaba hacer, al menos ya no sentía asco, tampoco se enojaba, simplemente lo disfrutaba. Eren lo consentía, si es que podía llamarse de esa manera, empezaba a entender muy bien como funcionaba en la vida real eso del síndrome de Estocolmo, porque se sorprendía de mantener charlas hasta animadas con el muchacho.

-: ¿Qué mierda miras Shirley? – le dijo Levi al muñeco que estaba en una mesita frente a él, Eren le había dicho que lo dejaría en compañía de ella para que no se sintiera tan solo cuando él se fuera a la ciudad – Que bien, ahora converso con muñecos – luego suspiró, le dolía el cuerpo, era incómodo estar así todo el santo día. A veces Eren lo acomodaba para que pudiera ponerse de costado. Al menos cocina rico, trató de consolarse. Pensó en Petra, en sus compañeros, en sus amigos, parecía como si hubiera abandonado su vida hacía décadas.

Ese día Eren le hizo una deliciosa paella, y hasta dejó que se sentara y todo, siempre con el arma en su mano.

-: Levi-san es tan lindo cuando come – Si filmaran su rostro nadie, absolutamente nadie en el planeta entero podría decir que Eren era un psicópata secuestrador.

Cuando lo estaba atando en la cama, Levi le preguntó.

-: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de mí?

-: Todo – respondió con seguridad Eren, lo miró con los ojos traspasados por ese obsesivo enamoramiento – Levi-san es tan puro – acarició su mejilla con suavidad – Levi-san es… todo lo que yo nunca seré… y eso… es lo que amo profundamente – Se acercó dócil y lo besó con suavidad, casi por una fracción de segundo Levi se sintió tentado a ceder, pero pudo más su instinto de supervivencia y le dio una feroz mordida en los labios haciéndolo sangrar, Eren se alejó, pero no lo miró con ira, ni molesto, sólo con dolor – Ya lo sé – dijo volviendo a acariciarlo, mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su mentón y goteaba desde allí, sacó un pañuelo y limpió la boca de Levi – Sé que soy repugnante, lo siento Levi-san… Por favor, perdóneme… perdóneme usted, porque yo… no puedo.

Apoyó su frente en el pecho del mayor, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su sangre.

-: Si me amas, entonces… libérame… Si quieres ser un chico puro… entonces no me ates más… - Levi le habló con voz calma y profunda.

Eren se incorporó y le sonrió ampliamente.

-: Yo no romperé sus alas, Levi-san… se lo prometo… mí amor en verdad es… tan profundo…

-0-

Ese día, Eren dejó que Levi disfrutara de una larga ducha. Cuando salió sólo le ato las manos, le dio de beber jugos de frutas frescas y se lo veía más animado que de costumbre. Incluso le puso un televisor y lo dejó escoger algunas películas que había seleccionado, le dio palomitas en la boca, y hasta incluso rieron con algunas. El corazón de Eren se sentía dichoso. Ver auténticas sonrisas en el rostro de Levi era hermoso.

Después de la cena, que Eren no probó, se sentó a su lado, con Shirley en sus brazos.

-: Levi-san, si me pasara algo, quisiera que usted se encargara de Shirley, ella no puede estar mucho tiempo sola, se asusta con facilidad. A Shirley le gusta Levi-san, lo dice todo el tiempo, tanto que a veces me pone celoso – dijo tirando juguetonamente de una de las orejitas del muñeco. Levi se percató que Eren usaba un conocido anillo de oro. Eren se dio cuenta y le sonrió coquetamente, aún las marcas de sus dientes se veían en sus labios – Ahora somos esposo y esposa…

Levi suspiró por toda respuesta. A veces Eren se ponía más loco, otras veces parecía normal.

-: Lo que me recuerda que hoy no atendí mis deberes conyugales, pero primero me iré a bañar – Dejó el muñeco a un costado de Levi y se marchó un buen rato. Levi lo escuchó llorar en el baño.

Cuando volvió tenía los ojos rojos, y una triste sonrisa en los labios, dejó prendido el velador de la mesa de luz, sacó su celular y puso música, una triste sonata de un solo de piano se esparció en el ambiente. Eren sólo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Junto al celular dejó la pistola y las llaves del auto. Levi miraba todo con atención y empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-: Ey, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó curioso. Eren se giró y le sonrió amablemente como siempre.

-: Sí, estoy bien, porque Levi-san está conmigo – Se sentó en la cama y suspiró pesadamente – Levi, si le pido una cosa, una sola cosa, ¿usted sería capaz de regalármela?

-: ¿Qué quieres Eren?

-: Un beso… un beso sin mordidas – dijo sonriendo con dolor y tocando el lugar de la marca.

-: ¿Sólo uno? – el joven asintió – Está bien…

-: Levi, es tan lindo, es tan bueno – dijo acariciando la mejilla – Gracias – Pero no lo besó, sino que se trepó para quitarle los pantalones y dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Levi tenía sus piernas sin ataduras esta vez, pero el arma estaba cerca, y no creía que patearlo fuera una buena opción, dejaría que hiciera lo suyo como todos los días y ya. Le llamaba la atención que lo llamara Levi a secas, sin el casi aturdidor "san".

Esta vez Eren le levantó la remera y comenzó a besar su pecho con lentitud, concentrándose en sus pezones, al hombre se le colorearon un poco los pómulos, ¿por qué era diferente esta vez? Lo acarició y besó cada porción de su piel, haciendo que el hombre resoplara por momentos. A esas alturas estaba casi resignado a su suerte, de manera que se dejó hacer sin resistirse, además el toque del joven era tan dulce, que sería mentirse si decía que no le gustaba. El roce de la piel morena contra sus muslos, al tenerlo entre sus piernas lo estremeció un poco, esta vez, era… diferente.

Eren se deslizó a su entrepierna y la atendió con mucha delicadeza, con tranquilidad, casi que con respeto, Levi estaba erecto, casi acostumbrado a sus lamidas y caricias. Eres se sacó la toalla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Levi se quedó mudo, era la primera vez que tenía a un hombre desnudo sentado sobre él. Los ojos del muchacho parecían que tuvieran luz propia, debía reconocer que tenía un cuerpo hermoso, y esas largas y bonitas piernas… y bolas, le recordó su mente. Se removió un poco inquieto, cuando Eren se irguió un poco y tomó su falo para llevarlo a la abertura de su cuerpo. Levi respiraba agitado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, el joven cerró los ojos y tembló un poco cuando se deslizó dentro de él, sin dudas se había preparado antes porque estaba lubricado y era suave.

-: ¡Aaaahhh! – Levi exhaló un profundo gemido, era increíblemente caliente, y lo apretaba demasiado. El pecho de Eren subía y bajaba acompasadamente, mientras su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el vientre de Levi y comenzó a moverse muy lentamente. El hombre movía sus caderas también, ¡joder que se sentía rico!

Su lado racional lo abandonó completamente, se acopló a la locura del otro y simplemente se dejó seducir, se dejó arrastrar, lo cabalgó moviendo sus caderas sinuosamente, acelerando el ritmo y volviendo a ralentizarlo, para luego moverse en círculos. El pelinegro se sentía desfallecer, estaba completamente excitado y envuelto en la lujuria, tiraba de las cuerdas con fuerza, sus atadas manos buscando tocar esa piel suave. Gruñía por momentos cuando el joven cambiaba sus movimientos, el miembro del mismo chocaba contra su bajo vientre, pero no podía decir que eso se sintiera mal, al contrario. En un momento Eren se arrodilló algo cansado y puso sus manos a los costados del pecho de Levi, y éste aprovechó para mover las caderas por sí mismo y embestirlo con toda la potencia que podía. El ojiverde gemía entrecortadamente y el vapor caliente de sus quejidos caía sobre el ojiazul. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, del espacio, de sus roles, solo dos cuerpos que buscaban, que ansiosamente querían sentir placer.

Eren se echó atrás, abriendo sus piernas y dándole un espectáculo en primera fila al hombre de sólo su falo se enterraba en su cuerpo. Una sola palabra inundó la mente de Levi: Erótico… Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más se vino dentro del joven con un gruñido ahogado, y luego Eren tocando su miembro lo hizo también. Les llevó varios minutos poder regular sus respiraciones. El joven se acercó al rostro del mayor y con las estelas de la pasión aún encendidas le rogó.

-: Mi beso, Levi… lo prometiste… - El hombre lo miró algo trastornado aún, y asintió – Eren lo besó con ganas, con necesidad y él le respondió igual, sintió la fresca y afilada lengua del muchacho explorando su boca, y se dio cuenta que era dulce y suave. Luego de unos minutos de besarse hasta que los labios quedaron inflamados y granate, Eren se irguió, y lentamente lo dejó salir de su interior. Fue a asearse al baño, y regresó con dos toallas, una húmeda y caliente, y una seca. Con dedicación y cariño, limpió al hombre hasta dejarlo impecable. Luego lo vistió, al igual que él, sólo que no se puso el pijama. Le dejó el calzado a Levi al lado de la cama, y luego fue a la cocina. Volvió con una botella de agua y se fue al baño. Demoró bastante, como más de media hora.

El hombre seguía atentamente todos sus movimientos, pero estaba desconcertado, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Cuando regresó, con el semblante más triste que alguna vez Levi le había visto. Se acercó al respaldar y deshizo los nudos, los brazos del hombre cayeron sobre su regazo, los tenía algo entumidos, de todo el día haber estado así. Levi no entendía nada, pero se puso a la defensiva, si estiraba un poco las cuerdas podría liberarse, tal vez así podría darle batalla e irse. Pero Eren simplemente rodeó la cama, y se acostó del otro lado sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué?

Levi deshizo el amarre frotándose un poco las muñecas, y de un salto se puso de pie, mirando con temor la figura que estaba hecha una bolita sobre la cama. De inmediato tomó el revólver. Se puso los zapatos sin dejar de apuntar, tomó las llaves del auto y salió velozmente, o al menos lo más veloz que podía porque aún las piernas estaban algo amortiguadas.

Efectivamente era una cabaña, y alrededor había un bosque de pinos, el auto estaba a un costado, lo abrió con las manos temblorosas, antes de tirar dos veces las llaves de los nervios, y finalmente arrancó, miró por el espejo retrovisor antes de pisar el acelerador. La transpiración perlando su frente. No, no, no. Maldijo y golpeó el volante. Pero salió del auto, revólver en mano y sin seguro, volvió a entrar, su cuerpo temblaba, caminó a la pieza, Eren seguía ahí. Su instinto le hizo revisar el baño, la botella de agua yacía vacía en el lavamanos y los dos frascos también. Abrió grande sus ojos, y fue hasta el joven.

-: ¡Eren, Eren! – lo zamarreó de los hombros, pero su cuerpo estaba lánguido, incluso lo cacheteó, pero el joven era como si intentara abrir los ojos sin llegar a hacerlo - ¡Mocoso de mierda! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Como pudo lo cargó en su espalda y lo tiró en los asientos de atrás, entonces si arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo.

-0-

La sentencia detectó mentalidad insana ante los reportes psiquiátricos. El hospital de Saint Paul Sartes, recibió a su nuevo residente con el número 7749… coincidencias de la vida.

-0-

Levi se despertó sobresaltado, el pecho agitado, otra vez esa pesadilla, se sentaban a su lado y acariciaban su mejilla. Se tocó las muñecas y se las refregó.

-: ¿Amor? – Petra lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo para que volviera en sí, cuando lo sintió respirar más tranquilo lo soltó - ¿Quieres un té?

-: No, vuelve a dormir – le pidió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua helada y encendió un cigarro. Caminó hasta el ático, y entonces vio a Shirley mirándolo desde un rincón.

-: ¿Te sientes sola? – Le dijo acercándose – Perdóname, nena… No volverá a pasar...

By Luna de Acero… más loca que nunca…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. A pedido de ustedes... a veces, no todas las segundas partes son buenas... reviews?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra e invención de Isayama Hajime, yo solo los utilizo para fines recreativos.

Advertencia: Angs, Lime, locura everywhere...

.

.

 ** _"Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte,_**

 ** _aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte._**

 ** _Y acaso no comprendas, en esta despedida,_**

 ** _que aunque el amor no une, nos separa la vida"_**

 ** _José Ángel Buesa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los besos resonaban febriles, la piel buscando a la piel, los roces, el deseo…

Petra estaba feliz… o bueno, casi, hasta que él le tendió "eso", y se quedó estupefacta. Un rollo de cuerdas rojas. No sabía si reírse o tomárselo seriamente, optó por lo segundo y con dedos trémulos y cargados de ansiedad las acarició con algo de nervios.

-: No entiendo… - dijo mientras la respiración se le dificultaba, y una sensación de desagrado se le colaba en el estómago. Normalmente escuchaba a sus amigas, que le aconsejaban ser "más osada", buscar "provocar" a su marido, podía entender eso, incluso podía considerarlo como una posibilidad, pero esto…

-: Vamos… - dijo Levi, sus acerados ojos brillando con una voracidad propia de las bestias – Sería bueno… innovar…

Los hombros de la mujer cayeron un poco, y lo miró casi sin reconocerlo, como un extraño. Levi no era un hombre que gustara de incorporar cosas nuevas en la vida sexual, al contrario, siempre optaba por lo más tradicional, y ella estaba feliz por eso, siempre sintió que era afines en esas cuestiones. Le gustaba que la tocara, sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Levi siempre era muy… caliente… pero si lo ataba, como se lo había pedido ahora… sus manos ya no la tocarían… "Bueno Petra", se dijo, "dale el gusto alguna vez". Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como para hacerse la ciega, como para no ver que el hombre frente a sus narices no era el mismo. Desde "aquello", el Levi que regresó, solo era un despojo del Levi que era. Si antes su moral lo hacía dudar a la hora de defender un caso, ahora definitivamente iba por todo, sin importarle ninguna consecuencia.

En el pasado solía reconfortarlo ante decisiones que muchas veces lo tenían días desvelado. Ahora se había vuelto más frío, más… despiadado. Conservaba la esperanza de que con el tiempo, y la terapia, volvería a ser el de antes. Muchas veces lo descubría mirando un punto fijo, como abstraído en sus pensamientos… sus ojos… no eran los mismos… Incluso esos paseos nocturnos al ático, algunas veces lo había seguido y había quedado temblando al oír los susurros como si pudiera hablar con alguien. Y aunque le había preguntado, Levi solo le contestaba que pensaba en voz alta, sólo eso. ¿Estaba paranoica?

No era buena en eso, pero lo intentó, ató sus muñecas al respaldar y entonces lo vió removerse y resoplar lujuriosamente, completamente excitado. Se asustó, se asustó mucho, pero enfrentando sus temores se sentó a horcajadas de su marido y sólo fingió que todo estaba bien.

-0-

La taza cayó de sus manos y se estrelló contra el piso.

-: ¡Ey! – Dijo Levi acercándose para mirar los gráciles dedos - ¿Te hiciste daño?

-: N-no… no, estoy bien… - el menudo cuerpo tiritaba mirando a ese nefasto peluche sobre el mueble con cajones al frente de su cama – Levi, ¿q-qué… qué? – No llegaba a terminar de formular la pregunta y su dedo índice apuntaba al oso suyos ojos negros parecían devolverle la mirada.

-: La terapista dijo que estaba bien – acotó Levi, recogiendo los pedazos de la taza rota – Es sólo un muñeco, pero ella ha dicho que podré dominar mis emociones negativas si enfrento la situación, y me ha animado a aceptar lo que sucedió sin huir de ello. Si te molesta… puedo dormir en la habitación de al lado… sólo será un tiempo, hasta que lo supere.

-: No… es-está bien… está bien… - dijo recomponiéndose y mirándolo con cariño – Pero… ¿cómo fue… cómo fue qué? ¿No era evidencia?

-: Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto, tengo mis contactos. Tampoco es un arma, Petra, es simplemente un adorno.

-: Lo sé… Bueno, si es por tu bien, yo no tengo nada que recriminar.

-: ¿De verdad? – Dijo su marido acercándose y capturando sus labios – Gracias por comprender.

Petra miró de reojo el muñeco y sintió que la recorría un escalofrío.

-0-

-: ¡Petra! – la llamó su marido, un dejo de molestia en la voz, y efectivamente lo encontró con el ceño fruncido.

-: ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

-: ¡¿Qué rayos le hicieron al jardín?! – Estaba cabreado, y respiraba agitadamente.

-: Bueno, creí que sería mejor modific-

-: ¡NO! – El grito puso en alerta a la mujer. En 10 años que conocía a su marido, sólo tres veces lo había visto a los gritos, y nunca en su contra - ¿Por qué no me consultaste?

-: Levi, siempre dejas en mis manos este tipo de decisiones, no entiendo, jamás me pediste antes que te consultara. Pensé que sería lo mejor, puesto que ese maldito joven fue el que había hecho el diseño anterior, no quería más recuerdos que te atormentaran.

-: Mezclas todo, no tiene nada que ver el jardín con él. Y realmente me gustaba como estaba, lo disfrutaba, era agradable, ahora volvió todo a ese caos florido de mierda. Incluso mataste todas las calas, ¿por qué? – realmente parecía dolido, como si le hubieran arrebatado un hijo.

-: Oye, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Les diré que vuelvan todo a como estaba, ¿te parece bien así?

Levi asintió como un niño caprichoso, Petra se sintió fatal, su marido estaba cambiado, nunca hubiera hecho un escándalo por una nimiedad como esa. Por lo que en tres días el jardín volvió a como estaba antes.

-0-

Petra se despertó, el display de luz roja del reloj sobre su mesa de luz marcaban las tres de la mañana, se le fue el corazón a la boca cuando vio a Levy sentado a los pies de la cama, mirando fijamente al oso de peluche. Tragó saliva y se acercó con cautela.

-: ¿Amor? – Pero el hombre no se movió ni un ápice, lo abrazó desde la espalda, estaba helado – Amor… - le susurró preocupada, entonces lo vio parpadear y mirarla como si no supiera donde estaba – Vamos, debes acostarte, o te resfriarás – Tiró de él y obedeció sumiso sin decir nada, se acostó y se dejó arropar mientras volvía a dormirse.

Petra miró el muñeco, al cual un débil rayo de luz de luna bañaba en la cabeza. Los ojos vidriosos y brillantes parecía mirarla, parecía reírse triunfal, su corazón se estrujó en su pecho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, a paso decidido se le acercó y lo tomó con brusquedad del cuello, para soltarlo de inmediato con un grito de dolor.

Levi prendió el velador y refregándose los ojos se acercó.

-: ¿Qué sucede?

-: M-me… me atacó – explicó la mujer con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y un par de gotas pequeñas de sangre deslizándose de su dedo índice.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – dijo mirando la mano de su esposa.

-: ¡Esa cosa endemoniada! – dijo señalando al muñeco.

Levi suspiró y lo levantó del suelo donde había caído, lo miró y luego a Petra con algo de dudas, lo tocó un poco, hasta que en del cuello extrajo una gruesa y larga aguja.

-: Oh, parece que fue esto… ¿cómo llegó esto aquí?

-: ¡Lo quiero fuera de mi habitación, Levi! ¡Quémalo! Esto no puede ser algo bueno, lo odio, ¡quémalo! Que si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Levi le dedicó una larga y fría mirada, la mujer retrocedió dos pasos.

-: No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Shirley – le dijo – Me la llevaré de aquí si tanto te molesta, pero voy en serio Petra. Si algo le sucede, puedes olvidarte de mí para siempre.

La mujer lo miró alarmada, sorprendida, increíblemente dolida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él estaba defendiendo a ese muñeco?

Al otro día fue a ver al terapeuta de su marido. Era un hombre rubio de ojos celestes y semblante cálido, decía ser el Dr Farlan Church.

-: Señora Ackerman, entiendo sus preocupaciones – dijo el profesional mientras anotaba todo en su libreta y después de haber escuchado todo lo que tenía para decirle – Levi está transitando el camino de su recuperación. El necesita aceptar todo lo que ha sucedido. Supongo que usted leyó el reporte policial, ¿cierto? Levi contó parte de la verdad – Petra lo miró alarmada – Hay… aspectos personales que ha preferido omitir, y que no hacen diferencia a la sentencia que iba a recibir Eren Jeager – la mujer apretó la mandíbula al escuchar ese nombre – Por supuesto, yo tampoco puedo compartírselos, es parte de nuestro secreto como profesionales, pero quiero que entienda que esta es la manera en que él puede lidiar con todo esto. Por lo que le pido encarecidamente, que le brinde su apoyo y trate… de comprenderlo.

-0-

Levi había dejado de dormir con ella, llegada la noche la saludaba con cariño y se iba a encerrar a la otra habitación, donde ese fastidioso muñeco estaba.

Cierta mañana que su marido se había retirado a trabajar temprano, ella ingresó a la habitación, se quedó un rato contemplando el peluche.

-: Te odio – le dijo para finalmente darse vuelta e irse, pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación para marcharse, un susurro muy claro resonó en su oreja derecha.

-: Yo también…

La mujer se giró asustada, salió corriendo y cuando Levi regresó para el almuerzo la encontró llorando en el living.

-: ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es demasiado para mí, Levi! Por favor, snif, snif, por favor – decía temblando y aferrándose a su pecho – Deshazte de esa cosa… quémala, quémala por lo que más quieras… no la soporto, snif, snif, buaaaaa – Levi la abrazó mientras suspiraba y la miraba indiferente.

-: No puedo…

Petra lo miró a través de sus lágrimas. Con profundo dolor.

-: Me iré Levi… yo, no puedo ayudarte, perdóname…

Petra armó un bolso, sin dejar de llorar, y se fue a casa de su amiga Annie por algunos días. Le dijo que le daría un tiempo, pero que si él seguía con esa extraña obsesión… era el fin de su matrimonio. Levi no le respondió nada, no la detuvo, simplemente se quedó sentado fumando con lentitud.

-0-

Era la tercera vez que iba y se quedaba sentado en el auto mirando el lugar. El edificio blanco se alzaba como un monumento mudo e inescrutable. Veía a los residentes, algunos pasearse por las ventanas, otros, en mejores condiciones, caminar en el patio del frente, agarrarse al enrejado y mirar hacia la calle. Levi temblaba, transpiraba frío, entonces arrancaba y volvía a su casa.

Al cabo de una semana, reunió el coraje suficiente para bajar y llegar hasta la puerta principal. No quería volver a la mansión y soportar los reclamos de Shirley, ya no.

-: Señor… ¿señor? – La voz del guardia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Necesita algo señor?

-: Oh, sí… ven… vengo de visita…

-: ¿Lo espera alguien?

-: Necesito ver… a… un paciente…

-: ¿Sí?... – ante la falta de respuesta, el guardia tomó la libreta y continuó - ¿Quién?

-: E… E… - su boca se negaba a pronunciar ese temido nombre, pero se armó de valor – Eren…

-: ¿Eren Jeager? Vaya, en seis meses no ha tenido visitas de ningún tipo, ¿es familiar?

-: Su… su primo…

-: Deme su nombre y apellido señor…

-: Le-levi Ac… Jeager… Levi Jeager…

-: Muy bien, acompáñeme.

Lo dejó con la jefa de enfermeras, y finalmente después de algunas preguntas y recomendaciones lo guió hasta el patio. El lugar, incluso a la luz del día, era escalofriante. Pasaron por dos pasillos, los pacientes miraban desde las rendijas de sus puertas al hombre, sus ojos perdidos y dementes brillando como animales al acecho. Levi se abrazó a sí mismo, infundiéndose valor.

Llegó al patio, donde la mujer le señaló debajo de un árbol.

-: Sea tan amble de darle su medicina – dijo poniéndole unas pastillas en la mano – Si puede traígale algo de ropa, que no tiene casi nada, y que la familia colabore para la manutención, el mísero cheque del gobierno es una burla. Cuando termine vaya a buscarme al salón principal.

-: Bien – dijo Levi recibiendo la botella con agua. Cuando la mujer se retiró miró al lugar. Sentía escalofríos, estaba lleno de pacientes que deambulaban, hablaban solos, se movían repetitivamente o se revolcaban en el piso. Su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando vio la conocida figura debajo del árbol, mirando a un costado hacia la nada, como un robot apagado. El viento le mecía suavemente las hebras de cabello, y era el único indicio de movimiento.

Levi caminó muy lentamente hacia él, sintiendo que cada paso hacía que sus pies le pesaran más y más. Cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros se detuvo. Quería correr, empezó a sentir que se sofocaba, que le ardía el pecho. Quería que se girara, que lo viera… que se girara y le sonriera…

-: E… E… - nuevamente su voz se trababa, su boca se llenaba de saliva, su cuerpo quería vomitar, tantas emociones que se le arremolinaban en las tripas - ¡Eren!

El llamado salió lastimero, más alto de lo que hubiera querido… necesitado… pero el joven no se giró, de hecho parecía como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Se agachó, intentando respirar y no morir asfixiado, porque sentía como si se hundiera en agua, todo era tan difícil.

-: Eren… Eren… mí… mírame…

Ese día eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, tiró las pastillas y se retiró. Luego los siguientes, por el lapso de dos semanas, logró pararse frente a él, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el muchacho parecía como desconectado del mundo.

-: Está en su habitación – dijo la enfermera dejándolo en la puerta – Lo intentamos pero no quiso salir, como verá ha quedado en estado catatónico, no se comunica ni parece entender los que le decimos… vea usted si puede hacer algo, buena suerte – y se fue, como siempre.

Levi entró y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Eren miraba fijamente el techo con sus palmas hacia arriba, cuando las vió se percató de algo horrible, tenía unas gruesas y largas cicatrices en sus muñecas, parecían algo viejas, pero sin duda se había hecho mucho daño. Levantó su mano y delicadamente las delineó con las falanges de sus dedos, sintiendo una extraña electricidad recorrerlo al tocar su antes secuestrador. Eren se movió y se giró hacia la rad acurrucándose sobre sí mismo. Levi sintió que le volvía a doler el pecho.

Se sentó en la cama, como si su cuerpo sintiera la necesidad de estar cerca del joven.

-: Eren… - lo llamó con calma – Vuelve, Eren…

Aunque lo llamó varias veces no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Entonces acercó sus labios a su oído.

-: Shirley dice que te extraña…

Como si se tratara de un hechizo que se deshace, el castaño suspiró con fuerza y se giró despacio para mirar por primera vez al hombre. Levi sentía que el corazón galopaba dentro suyo.

-: Eren… ¿sabes quién soy?

El joven lo miró por largos minutos en silencio y finalmente una sonrisa tétrica se desplegó en su rostro.

-: Levi-san… - su voz carrasposa y pesada flotó en el aire algunos instantes, y el pelinegro sintió que sus mejillas se mojaban con sus propias lágrimas.

-: Sí…

-0-

El dinero abre los caminos, se apodera de las voluntades, crea atajos y simplifica los trámites. Levi conocía muy bien la codicia que vivía dentro de las personas. Y la directora de enfermeras estaba feliz de tener que lidiar con un loco menos.

-0-

Eren abrazó a Shirley y se acostó con una sonrisa radiante y feliz. Levi lo miró desde la puerta y cerró para ir a acostarse en su habitación.

Las almohadas a su lado aún olían a Petra, un perfume que le traía hilos de cordura a su torturada mente. Puso la mano sobre la mullida superficie e internamente le pidió disculpas.

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba navegando en sueños cuando el peso de un cuerpo hizo que la cama se hundiera a su lado. Se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió la caliente mano acariciando su mejilla, los ojos azules se enfrentaron a los verdes que brillaban como los de un demonio.

Eren acercó su rostro con lentitud pero Levi giró el suyo, asustado, aterrado, para que las manos del joven lo capturaran con firmeza obligándolo a que lo mirara, entonces exhaló un suspiro ahogado, antes de que el muchacho lo besara, los carnosos labios se estamparon en los suyos con fuerza, con exigencia… dominantes. Podía patearlo, podía empujarlo, podía quebrarle todos los dientes si quería… podía… pero no pudo.

Eren tomó las cuerdas rojas y acarició sus labios con ella.

-: Levi-san… - el nombre salió caliente y pesado. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos – Cuando lo ate… Usted no podrá huir nunca más de nuevo… me pertenecerá… para siempre… - Eren se alejó lo suficiente para darle espacio. Levi salió de entre las colchas a los trompicones y corrió hacia la puerta, continuó corriendo, trastabillando en las escaleras y cayendo sobre su hombro, que se resintió enseguida, exhaló un gemido pero estuvo en pie de nuevo en pocos segundos, sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, pero que imperiosamente necesitaba alejarse, como una alarma de luces rojas, su cabeza resonaba sin cesar. Llegó al patio y cayó de rodillas hundiendo sus dedos en la hierba, mientras empezaban a caer sus lágrimas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie hacía llorar a Levi Ackerman, nadie excepto su madre… y ahora… Eren…

-0-

El joven jugueteaba con las cuerdas mientras tarareaba una canción, se giró y miró al oso e hizo un puchero.

-: ¡Cállate, Shirley! Tú no sabes nada, Levi-san volverá… No, él no me dejará de nuevo en el hospital, soy su esposa… ya lo sabes…

Levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, el hombre tenía la cabeza gacha, y los pies, manos y rodillas llenas de tierra y pasto. Eren sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie para acercarse con lentitud, estirando y tensando las cuerdas entre sus dedos provocando un sutil sonido.

-: Levi-san… - lo llamó con hechizante voz – Dígame qué es lo quiere… dígalo claramente… y yo obedeceré…

El hombre tenía una enorme lucha interna entre su propio orgullo, su decencia, su vida entera, y la locura, los deseos, y la obsesión.

-: A… átame…

El joven sonrió mostrando sus dientes, una mueca tétrica y demente. Tomó una de sus muñecas y suavemente lo arrastró a la cama, lo desnudó con suavidad antes de acostarlo y llevó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, Levi tiritaba intermitentemente mientras apretaba sus párpados y resoplaba, como si le dolieran esos roces. Eren desató la cuerda con lentitud y comenzó a entrelazar las correas para ajustarlas lo suficiente.

-: ¿Le duele Levi-san? – el hombre no respondió, entonces Eren se acercó a su oído – Ahora va a dolerle cada vez más… pero está bien porque… a Levi-san le gusta el dolor, ¿verdad?

Eren se sentó a horcajadas sobre el más bajos y lo acarició a su antojo, para luego acompañar sus dedos de sutiles lengüetazos y mordidas suaves. Lamió sus axilas con fruición.

-: ¡No, no! ¡Es asqueroso! – El hombre se retorcía molesto.

-: Ja, ja, ja – Eren se carcajeó sonoramente – Es tan lindo ver como se resiste, Levi-san, pero mire, aquí su cuerpo me dice que le gusta demasiado – dijo tocando su entrepierna sin pudor – No se preocupe, Shirley no está mirando, abra sus ojos, por favor.

Eren se puso de pie y terminó de desnudarse, escupió en su mano y comenzó a tocar su anillada entrada para dilatarse lo suficiente. Las lágrimas del pelinegro dejaron de salir, en el momento en que conectó con las esmeraldas brillantes de Eren, su cuerpo entró como en un trance, placentero, hipnotizante.

-: ¿Quién soy? – dijo el joven tomando el falo de Levi y refregándolo entre sus nalgas – Si no lo dice no lo dejaré entrar en mi cuerpo…

-: Mi… mi… - Eren jadeaba excitado, ansioso por escuchar esas dos palabras – Mi… es-esposa…

Se sentó sobre el vientre del mayor y abriendo obscenamente sus piernas se fue empalando lentamente mientras echaba su cabeza atrás. Ambos profirieron un gemido agónico y largo. Eren movió lentamente sus caderas, mientras sentía el dulce dolor de ser invadido en sus entrañas, pero no importaba, si dolía, si sangraba, si moría, porque ese hombre estaba atado a él desde ahora. Sabía que nunca podría liberarse, sonrió complacido, mientras sentía las caderas de su ahora esposo embistiéndolo desde abajo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de ese amargo tormento mientras sus manos estrujaban sus pezones con fuerza. Levi lo miraba con profunda lujuria. Sus pelvis chocaban sonoramente, y las cuerdas dejaban profundas marcas en sus muñecas, tal como aquellas que Eren había dejado en su alma. El joven apretó su cuello con fuerza.

-: Nadie más, Levi-san, ah, ah, nunca más… Sólo yo, ah, ah, sólo yo…

-: Mi esposa… mi esposa… mía… - Levi se dejó arrastrar, como el bote que marcha a la deriva en el tormentoso mar, sin rumbo, sin destino, simplemente empujado por sus bravas olas, sin voluntad, sin poder evitarlo en absoluto.

Se fundieron en un escandaloso beso, con sus lenguas luchando, probándose, invadiendo y dejándose invadir, resbalosas e inquietas, dispuestas a complacer y recibir gozo a cambio.

Después que la pasión los consumió hasta dejarlos en brasas apagadas y desmoronadas. Eren aflojó las cuerdas, las marcas rojas pronto empezaron a ponerse moradas, y el joven las besaba con lentitud.

-: Lo sabes, ¿cierto? – Dijo el hombre con el semblante serio y los ojos brillando en furia – Algún día, voy a matarte Eren…

-: Mmm… - dijo placenteramente el muchacho apoyando la cabeza en ese pecho trabajado y hermoso a la vista – Morir por las manos de Levi-san… no puedo imaginar un final más exquisito… y tentador… lo esperaré… con alegría…

Cerró sus ojos y se entregó al reparador descanso, mientras Levi acariciaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Miró de reojo al oso que ahora estaba de nuevo en el mueble de cajones frente a la cama.

-: Aún no, Shirley… pronto… pero aún no…

.

By Luna de Acero… aullando a la luna del firmamento…


End file.
